


Saving Harry Potter's Mental Health

by aislingphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, Healer Draco Malfoy, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Post-War, Slow Burn, lack of eating, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Healer Draco makes Auror Potter take a month off.





	1. Saving

Draco Malfoy was ready to quit and go home work has been pain today, his patients were being troublesome and he just couldn’t deal with it right now. He was finally taking his break and shoveling food down his throat, when his wand started buzzing in its holster. He sighed loudly leaving his half eaten dinner on the table sprinting to the front of the hospital. 

“Malfoy! Room 2, Auror Potter, unconscious, and bleeding out. He took a curse right to the abdomen and apparently passed out on the spot and no one has been able to wake me. ” Tiffany pushed him into the room as she was filling him in. 

Draco stumbled into the room to since a once tanned Potter that was now sickly pale from losing a lot of blood. He was shocked, but didn’t have time for that right now he had to save the savior of the wizarding world. Rolling up the sleeves of his healer robes and taking out if his wand he began to do some diagnostic tests on him. Harry had a couple broken ribs which could be managed easily, he also had a large gash in his abdomen that would need a special incantation is God-Father taught him, and that Draco proceeded to teach his whole staff. Draco took a deep breath and muttered the Vulnera Sanentur incantation to heal the gash in his stomach before moving on to the ribs. He had to repeat the spell a few time before he got it all closed, Harry would still scar though which he didn’t Harry would mind one bit. Draco proceeded to move on to the broken ribs these must have broken once the spell hit and he fell to the ground. He pulled out a small vial of skele-gro he knew this dreaded potion was disgusting, but it would mend Harry’s ribs the fastest. He opened Harry’s mouth and poured some down his throat, this of course made Harry finally wake up spewing what little of the potion was left in his mouth. 

Harry groaned, “What the hell!”

“Welcome back Potter, nice to see you too. You have two broken ribs and a large gash that I healed, but is still sore to the touch, so I wouldn’t move around if I were you.” 

Harry just laid there in pain staring at a disgruntled Draco Malfoy in pale blue healer robes with the sleeves rolled up. “I… okay.” 

Draco just raised an eyebrow at him expect Potter to protest more than he actually did. “I expected more of a protest from the savior himself.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, I’m exhausted I’ve been running on empty for the past week, haven’t slept and have barely been able to eat and now I am in hospital so no I’m not going to protest some from of resting.” 

“You haven’t slept for a week and haven’t eaten either?” Darco crossed his arms and gave Harry a withering you should know better look. 

Harry just looked away from Draco and didn’t confirm what he just said. Draco sighed “Well now I’m going to have to put you on medical leave because you clearly need someone to take care of you every waking moment of your life!” 

“Malfoy! No you can’t do that! I need to finish this case like yesterday!” Harry looked about ready to jump off the bed. 

“No Potter, you need medical leave and a well deserved mental health break for Merlin sake! You will not change my mind and I am going to call Kingsley myself just so we are clear.” Malfoy had his arms folded now with his healer face on that said you cannot get out of this no matter what.

Harry crumpled against the bed, “Fine. How long?”

“I say for about a month.” 

“A MONTH! No way!” 

“Listen you ignorant moose! The brain is very fragile and when it gets overworked bad things happen… like this! Two weeks is a solid vacation from work and stress, but what you need is to heal better from your injuries, which will take about two weeks and then you will need to let you brain relax which will take two more weeks, so get over it or I will put you off for two months! 

“Fine.” Harry pouted like a two year old. 

“I’ll be back after I talk with Kingsley.” Malfoy swooshed out of the room. 

\---

Draco made it back to his office and proceeded to fire call Kingsley. 

“To what to I know the pleasure of this fire call, Healer Malfoy?” 

“I have your best auror in my hospital right now, and I just find out that he hasn’t slept and or eaten in a week, so I am filling the forms out for him to be on medical leave for a month for mental and physical health. I don’t care what you try to say to me about this he needs the time off starting tomorrow.” 

Kingsley nodded, “I agree that Auror Potter needs the time off. You go ahead and fill the papers out and I will make sure that nobody question anything.” 

Draco was a little surprised that Kingsley didn’t argue about his decision but he nodded, “Thank you Kingsley, I will be making sure he takes the full month he needs. Bye Kingsley.” the fire call ended.   
\----

Draco swooshed back into Harry’s room after filling out the forms and signing them before sending them to Kingsley. 

“Kingsley approved the month, and I will be making sure you take that month off also as you healer. You’ll discharged tomorrow, so you better get comfortable with being at home a lot.” 

Harry grumbled, but didn’t say anything or meet Draco’s eyes. He was pissed, he had every right to be as well. What the hell was he going to do for a month when all his friends worked during the day, there might be a lot of day time television and movies in his future. Also who was going to make him dinner when he was still healing and couldn’t really move much? He heard the door to his room click closed, he looked over and Draco had left the room while Harry was still pouting like a child. 

Draco was out the door walking back to his office when he heard someone shout his name. He turned around and there stood Weasley and Granger with panicked looks on their face. Draco almost wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained. “Weasley, Granger how can I help you?” 

“The nurse up front said you treated Harry and we wanted to know where his room was.” Granger said. 

Draco sighed and walked back down to Harry’s room where shockingly he was still pouting, Draco snorted. “You have visitors Potter.” 

Harry looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway with Hermione and Ron behind him, “They can come in.” 

Draco step aside and let Hermione and Ron in, but Draco stayed in the room wanting to see what Ronald had to say about Draco healing Harry. 

Hermione was the first to enter and run over to Harry, “Harry are you okay? We came as fast as we could!” 

“I’m okay Mione, Draco healed me really well, he is keeping me off work for a month though.” Harry glared towards Draco. 

“A MONTH!” Ron shouted, “How he is aloud to do that?” 

“I made the mistake of telling him I hadn’t slept or eat in a week so he is making me take a mental health break for a month. I’ve come to accept in the last ten minutes, Kingsley already agreed to it… sadly.” 

Surprisingly Ron didn’t look angry anymore, “Mate you probably have needed on for awhile, you should be thank the blonde ponce for once.” 

Draco didn’t know whether to be complimented for offended by what Ronald said. He decided to be complimented and keep his mouth shut and just watch the friends interact with each other. 

“Ron is right Harry, this is a much needed break. You deserve every bit of it.” Hermione sighed and patted harry on the shoulder. 

“Ronald and I will come visit whenever we can, and we will let you rest now.” Hermione grabs Ron’s hand. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Harry smiled. 

“We’ll see you when you get home tomorrow.” Ron and Hermione walked out the door.

“I’m glad you are no longer pouting about the month break.”

“I might no longer be pouting, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” 

Draco just shrugged while walking out the door, “Healer’s orders Potter.” 

Harry just grumbled and closed his eyes to finally get some sort of rest hopefully with zero interruptions.


	2. Checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco checks up on Harry. Harry is surprised.

Harry woke up the next morning to Draco Malfoy poking around on his ribs, “Malfoy I swear to God if you keep poking me I will hex you through that door.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, I guess. I still feel really stiff though.” 

“That’s to be expected, but you are well enough to go home today. So I will start the paperwork now and you should be out of here by lunchtime.” Draco said this while collecting Harry’s vital signs. 

Harry just stared at Draco with although Draco wouldn’t make eye contact with him, “I don’t know what I am going to do for a month by myself.” 

“Read a book, take up a hobby, fuck your girlfriend… I don’t know what to tell you Potter.” 

Harry nearly choked in surprise at how blunt Draco was being and all Harry could say in response was “Don’t have one.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What happened to the girl weasel?” 

“She’s gay Draco and married to Luna! YOU WERE AT THEIR FUCKING WEDDING SIX MONTHS AGO!!” 

Draco laughed a little, “Yeah I know, but making you lose your temper is still just as fun as it was in school.” 

“Just please get me the fuck out of here before I just get up and leave without telling anyone.” 

“Okay, one if you do that you know for absolute sure I will follow you right home and never let you out of my sight. Two I’m almost done with the paperwork I just need your signature on the last two pages.” 

Nodding his head harry grabbed the pen out of Draco’s hand and signed the last two pages that was basically giving consent to be sent home, “Can I go now?” 

“I just have to turn these in up front and you’ll be set to go. For your information I will be checking in on you over the next month and if you are not following my directions I will make you take more time off got it.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Harry said with an eye roll.   
Draco turned quickly out of the room he could feel his neck heating up, really Potter you had to go and call me that of all things! Draco stormed up to the front desk and gave Tiffany the discharge papers . “Mr. Potter is all set to go whenever.” 

\------

Harry was finally at home sitting on his couch eating Chinese take away and watching bad tv because he was still too stiff to cook and mess around in his kitchen. His cell phone rang next to him and he picked up to see a video all from Mione and Ron. “Hey guys whats up?”

“How are you feeling Harry Ronald and I are worried.”

“Moine, I feeling okay just stiff right now, I am sure it will go away soon.” 

“Just be careful mate and enjoy your time off. Also Rose wanted to make sure her Uncle Harry was okay.” 

Rose Granger-Weasley’s smiling face popped up on screen, “Unc Harry!” 

“How’s my Rosie girl!” Harry smiled.

Rose giggled, “I good!” 

“Be good for mummy and daddy okay.” 

Rose just laughed some more and ran off screen, Harry knew she was definitely getting into some sort of mischief just by the look in her eyes. She was so clearly Ron and Hermione’s child forever and always getting into something. 

“Harry, if you need anything over this month don’t hesitate to call us okay!” Hermione said her stern mom voice that she’s had since they were eleven. 

“Of course. I’m going to get off of here though, I am pretty tired. I’ll talk to you all later.” 

“See you later Harry!” Ron ended the call. 

Harry sighed and threw his phone on the other side of the couch not wanting to deal with anymore calls or text messages. He curled up on his side and pulled his couch blanket over top of himself and fell right to into the first dreamless sleep he has had in an extremely long time. 

\------

Draco woke up the next morning quite groggy he hadn’t got much sleep the night before. Surprisingly he was worried about how Harry was feeling and if he was comfortable at his home. This was a new feeling for Draco, being a healer of course he worries for his patients, but never where he actually loses sleep over it. Walking down stairs in his house coat to make himself breakfast. 

The only time Draco ever got to have a good breakfast were on his days off and today just so happened to be one of those. So, he cooked himself some eggs, bacon, and toast with a straight black coffee. Sitting at his table sipping his coffee and eating his mind never left Harry and wondering how he was feeling right now. Frustrated with his brain Draco cleared his dishes and quickly got dressed to make himself at the very least presentable before he aparated to Harry’s house.

\-------

Harry woke to a pounding on his front door, groaning he got off his couch while wrapping himself in a blanket burrito, opening the door he saw a very concerned Draco Malfoy. “Um… can I help you with something?”

“Yeah you can open your fucking door when someone knocks!” Draco sneered. 

“I wasn’t expecting company and certainly not yours either.” Harry moved to the side letting Draco come in.

“You seriously live in this mess?”

Harry just shrugged plopping himself down on the couch again, he really didn’t care what Draco wanted. 

“Did you sleep on your ouch last night?”

‘Yes.” 

“Are you that dense in the head! You need to be sleeping in you bed if you want to heal properly!” Draco said all this while tugging at his hair and giving Harry a death glare. 

“Honestly Draco what the hell are you doing here? I really don’t need someone coming into my house and yelling at me about stupid stuff. I’m already pissed that I’m not at work so don’t make it any worse for me okay.” 

“I came to check on you, like I said I would in the hospital. Obviously you didn’t believe me. Have you eaten yet?” 

Harry shook his head while staring unconvinced at Draco. “Honestly Potter what does anyone see in you.” 

Harry shrugged again while watching Draco roll his eyes and make his way into the kitchen to make breakfast apparently. “You can cook?”

“Yes, when I was young I use to sneak down to the kitchen and watch the house elves cook and sometimes they would let me help. I’m not completely useless you know. Cooking is a lot like potions in the sense that there is a recipe to follow. Just sit there and I’ll bring it to you when it's ready.” 

Harry had nothing left to say. And to say he was surprised was the understatement of the year.


	3. Breakfast and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes breakfast, and they drink tea.   
> Pansy tries to held Draco.

Harry had dozed back off and was jolted awake by an annoyed Draco holding what looked like bacon, eggs, and toast. The smell was enough to make Harry drool, but he held himself back from that. “Thank you, Draco.”

Draco nodded and sat down on the other end of the couch with his plate. Harry just stared, this literally couldn’t be real, Harry was going to wake up any second and everything would be back to normal. “Potter it is extremely impolite to stare while someone is trying to enjoy their breakfast.” 

Harry felt his face get warm, he ducked his head towards his plate and murmured an apology, “I just this is the last thing I would ever think would be happening right now.” 

“You are preaching to the choir there Harry. Do you think I expected to get up on my day off and make a helpless mound breakfast at his own house?” Draco rolled his eyes while sticking another fork full of egg in his mouth. 

Harry just focused on eating his breakfast it was quite good when he finally decided it wasn’t poisoned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Draco had finished eating and was now staring at Harry. “Do I need to remind you that staring is rude Malfoy?”

Draco grinned ever so slightly and quickly that if you weren’t directly looking you might have missed it. He got up and took both of their plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink to wash later. “Potter I want you to realize that this is going to reoccurring for the next few weeks so I can make sure you are healing properly.” He said all this while putting things away in the kitchen. 

“So does this make me a special case then?” Harry turned his head towards the front window looking out just to see a couple walking hand in hand with each other down the sidewalk. Harry inwardly sighed he missed that feeling sometimes of someone hold his hand and just talking and smiling together. 

Draco came back into the living room and stood above Harry, “I need to look at your wound to see if it is healing properly.” 

Harry looked up quickly meeting Draco’s eye before giving in without argument, he proceeded to remove his t-shirt and lay flat on his couch so Draco could see the pink puffy scar that was still slowly healing. 

Draco had knelt down on the floor next to him and took his ungloved fingers to the scar, Harry let out a hiss of due to slight pain and cold hands. “You are healing nicely, much better than I thought.” he said poking a particularly sore spot causing Harry to groan a little. 

“Does that mean I get to go back to work sooner?” 

“Nice try, but no Potter you still have a whole month off.” Draco stood up handing Harry his shirt back, “I recommend you take a bath to relieve some of the soreness since you can’t take anymore potions right now. I am leaving now, but I will be back to check on you in two days when I have my next day off.” 

Draco was gone before Harry could even say goodbye. Harry hadn’t been prepared for breakfast by Draco nor a check up and when Draco finally felt Harry was flustered without a shirt on. He did though take the advice of take a bath to with the soreness it did help some. 

\------------------

*Two days later*

Draco had been so busy the last two days that he almost didn’t get up on time to go check on Harry, but he made himself get up and get dressed. Once he was presentable he apperated to Harry’s front door which was usual, Harry must have reset his wards to accept Draco just showing up randomly. Having made that realization Draco felt his stomach twist and the butterflies start moving. Groaning because he didn’t want to deal with that can of worms right now he let himself into Harry house without knocking. 

Harry was up walking around the kitchen cooking breakfast when Draco walked in, “Good morning Potter.” 

Harry yelped and dropped the spatula holding the near perfect pancake out of his hand, “Christ Draco! Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Your door was unlocked because apparently I don’t pose a threat to you anymore” Draco shrugged. 

“Oh” Harry said quietly picking of the spatula and ruined pancake off the floor so Draco couldn’t see how red his face had gotten. 

Draco leaned up against the wall watching Harry move effortlessly around the kitchen, he felt those small butterflies again while seeing Harry flip pancakes of all things. “How are you feeling today?”

Harry had scooped up the last pancake and sat the plate on the table, “Better, a lot less sore. I also slept in my bed so that helped too.” 

Draco realized there were two place setting at the table, Harry wasn’t just making breakfast for himself, but for the both of them to eat together. Was this going to be a reoccurring thing when check on his patient. Was there always going to be breakfast? Ignore the questions his brain was trying to throw at him, “I’m glad you are feeling better. Hopefully by next week you will be able to go out and do some simple things that do not involve work.” 

Harry grumbled slightly, but came up grinning “Yes, Mister Doctor Sir!” he saluted Draco in the process with a mouth full of pancakes. 

Draco nearly let a snort out, who knew Harry Potter could be so gross yet adorable with a mouth full of pancake. Draco composed himself quickly enough Harry didn’t notice the almost meltdown, “Dear Merlin chew your food!” 

Harry giggled and shrugged, “I thought it was funny.” 

Draco stood up and gather his and Harry’s plates and took them to the sink to be washed, “Draco I can wash the dishes you don’t have to.”

“You made me breakfast Potter, it’s the least I can do.” he shrugged his shoulders and went back to scrubbing. 

“Well I will dry then.” Harry stood up and grabbed the drying towel. 

Draco and Harry had finished cleaning up the kitchen and made two cups of tea and proceeded to the couch in the living room. “You know you don’t have to keep coming over to check on me.” 

“I know, but I don’t trust you not to do something stupid in the process of you physically and mentally healing.”

Harry didn’t have a reply because Draco honestly wasn’t wrong, so he just sat there and sipped his tea not making eye contact feeling a little embarrassed. 

Draco let out a long sigh, “I apologize if I offended you by saying that.” 

“Draco, you aren’t wrong and I appreciate you coming to check on me, even though you don’t have to.” Harry stood up and collected the now empty tea cups and took them to the kitchen leaving Draco to stare at his back, which caused the butterflies to make their unwelcome return. 

“I will be checking back in a few days to make sure the curse you got hit with hasn’t had any lasting effects.” Draco popped out on the room again without letting Harry get a word in before. 

“Well that was interesting and weird.” Harry muttered to his now empty home. 

\----------------

Once Draco popped back into his house he immediately fire called Pansy to come over. Pansy climbed out of the fireplace looking ready to walk a runway at any moment, “What was so important that you interrupted my designing time?” 

Ringing his hands together he looked Pansy in the eyes and said, “I am having a Potter issue.” 

“When do you not have a Potter issue?” Pansy retorted.

“I-I thought I was over it, but the butterflies have come back and he made me breakfast this morning. Also, his wards automatically let me through the front door, I didn’t have to knock!” 

“Draco dear, you were never over it, you just got use to ignoring it. I mean have you seen the men you go out on dates with! They could all participate in a Potter look alike contest and probably win!” 

Draco groaned not prepared for this realization, “Pansy I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well Draco sweetie, we of course have to make me realize that he loves you just as much as you love him.” 

“But he doesn’t love me!” 

“Oh darling, are you blind? Have you never seen the man look at you before? He is quite literally head over heels for you!” 

Draco felt his confidence slowly go back up with the reassurance, “Okay, so how are we going to do this?”   
Pansy grinned, she had the evil look in her eyes, “Draco dear I have to get back to work right now, but by tomorrow I will have the plan set out step by step for you.” She stepped back into the fire and was gone. 

Draco was mentally exhausted he didn’t think he could do whatever Pansy was planning for him. It seemed much easier just to hide his feelings like he had been for years.


End file.
